


Hot Cocoa

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Series: Advent 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just enjoying the new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

De glanced out the kitchen window at the world around her. Her kitchen window, because her kitchen. It still seemed like yesterday she and Jo had bought the house, had moved in. She didn’t even need anything for Christmas this year, because she had everything she currently wanted; a home and her girl.

Even the knowledge that she’d have to shovel the currently falling snow didn’t dim her smile any; if only because she had a walk that needed to be shoveled. It was hers. Well, hers and Jo’s, and Junior’s because he’d moved in with them. But hers. 

“You look happy.” Jo slid a mug in front of De before she leaned against the counter next to De to see what the brunette was looking at. 

De’s hands wrapped around the warm porceline and she took a deep breath, warm chocolate filled her nose and she gave a happy sound. “I am happy. We have a home. Each other. Snow.” Snow was something she always got happy about though, she’d spent too many winters traveling around California because John wanted to avoid snow and the traffic problems it tended to cause. “And now hot cocoa.” Turning her head, De leaned and kissed Jo. “Couldn’t get any better.” 

Kissing her back, Jo smiled and settled closer into De’s side. “I agree."


End file.
